Ben 10 UA: Nightmare on Johnson Street: The Revised Edition
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: A rewrite of the story I wrote Last June. A serial killer is wreaking havoc in Bellwood, killing girls ages 10-18. When Gwen is kidnapped by the psychopath, it's up to Ben and Kevin to rescue her.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Jedi Master 325 here with a rewrite of Nightmare on Johnson Street. When I wrote the original back in June 2017, it was a little rusty compared to the other fanfics I wrote. So I decided to redo it and make it even more suspenseful.**

Summary: A rewrite of the fanfiction I wrote last June. A serial killer is wreaking havoc in Bellwood, killing girls ages 10-18. When Gwen is abducted by the psychopath, it's up to Ben and Kevin to rescue her.

Ben 10 UA: Nightmare on Johnson Street: The Revised Edition

Chapter One

It was another normal day in Bellwood. Ben was at home watching the Sumo Slammers marathon on Tv. Suddenly, an emergency news bulletin came up. _" We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this emergency news bulletin. A serial killer has been seen here in Bellwood. This killer has kidnapped and murdered 20 girls ages 10-18. Folks, if you have daughters. Make sure they are safe at home as the town is issuing a mandatory curfew until this killer is caught. That is all."_ Ben turned off the Tv. " This sounds like something I should be investigating." He said as he grabbed his jacket. " Ben, I really wish you would let the police handle this matter." Ben's mother Sandra Tennyson said as she watered the plants. " 20 girls are dead so far mom. I can't sit by and do nothing." Ben said as he left to meet up with Gwen and Kevin at .

" So I'm proposing that we do a stake out until the killer makes his move. Once we spot the killer making his move on an unsuspecting girl, we'll capture him." " Sorry Ben, but I have karate practice. Plus I can't be out after dark remember." Gwen said as she put her book down. " I'll do the stakeout with you Tennyson. Right after I drop Gwen off for karate practice." Kevin said as he tossed his empty smoothie cup in the trash. " So it's settled. After you drop Gwen off, you and I will do a stake out and put an end to this psychopath's killing spree." Ben said as he tossed his empty smoothie cup in the trash too.

Meanwhile in an apartment building that had been condemned for health code violations, the serial killer was looking over at his latest hostage who was currently tied to a chair and gagged. She was no more than 16 years old with blonde hair. The killer himself was a tall and burly looking guy. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with a brown vest, dark gray sweatpants, and a hockey mask from the movie Friday the Thirteenth. walking up to his captive, the killer took out the dagger and **( Warning: This part will get extremely graphic. Skip over this part if you do not have the guts to read it.)** thrust it into the girl's chest. The poor girl screamed through her gag as the killer drove his dagger further up her chest, laughing with malicious glee as blood started to pool onto the floor. After the girl was dead, the killer untied her corpse and set it on the floor. Taking out his machete, he hacked the poor girl's corpse to bits and wrapped it in a sheet. Attached to the sheet was a note that read:

 _Ben Tennyson,_

 _You must know that you'll never be able to find me. Beware, for your pretty cousin is next on my list! Hahahahahahaha!_  
 _-Bellwood Serial Killer._

After tossing the dead body into a dumpster, the killer headed back to his place and cleaned up, after changing into a fresh set of clothes, the killer walked over to a bulletin board where he kept photos of his victims. Taking out a red marker, he drew an X over the picture of the girl he had just murdered. He grinned darkly at the picture of his next victim, Gwen Tennyson. He knew that she would be difficult to capture with her expert karate skills and her anodite powers. Luckily, he had a drug that would cut off her powers for 24 hours. He also had a bottle of chloroform on him to subdue her long enough for him to drug and kidnap her. Putting on his hockey mask, the killer set out to find his target.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review, and I will get chapter two started.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. The Abduction

**Here's chapter two of my revised fanfic as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

As Ben and Kevin drove around town looking for any sign of the serial killer, Ben noticed police cars parked near an alley. After showing the officers at the crime scene their plumbers badges. " What's going on here officers? Find another dead body?" Ben asked as he and Kevin unwrapped the sheet only to find the body hacked to bits. Ben couldn't take the sight of the mess and deposited the contents of his stomach into a dumpster. " Hey Tennyson, I think you're gonna want to read this note." Kevin said as he handed ben the note the serial killer had written. After Ben read the note, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed Gwen's number. " Hello?" Gwen said as she answered her phone. " Gwen, where are you at?" Ben said in a frantic voice. " Between Richards avenue and Johnson street, why?" " Stay where you are. Kevin and I are on our way to pick you up. You're next on the serial killer's list." Ben said as he hung up.

As Gwen waited for her cousin and boyfriend to pick her up, she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind. Before she could scream for help, her attacker clamped his hand over her mouth. Thinking fast, Gwen bit her attacker's hand and kicked him in the groin real hard. As Gwen started to run from her attacker, he quickly loaded the chloroform into a blowdart, knowing it would act as a fast tranquilizer. Gwen felt the dart hit her in the back of her neck. Her vision blurred and she lost consciousness. The killer grinned evilly as he walked over to his victim. He quickly injected the mana inhibitor drug into Gwen's arm, and tied her up. The killer then left Gwen's badge on the ground with another note attached to it. This note read:

 _Ben Tennyson,_

 _If you're reading this note. That means I already have your cousin. Good luck in tracking us without her plumbers badge. I can't wait to present her bloody and lifeless corpse to you once this is all over. HAhahahaha!_  
 _-Bellwood Serial Killer._

The killer then slung Gwen's unconscious form over his shoulder and began to walk back to his place. He knew the cops wouldn't bother him on this street since nobody lived there yet as the area was still under construction. He couldn't wait to see the horror stricken look on Ben's face when he presented his cousin's lifeless body to him, if Ben managed to find him that is. He knew that Ben's friend Kevin would also be devastated since this was his girlfriend he was kidnapping. The killer grinned darkly at those wicked thoughts of his. As he walked away with Gwen over his shoulder, he unknowingly dropped his plumbers badge onto the ground.

Later, Ben and Kevin came to the area where Gwen was last seen at only to discover that they were too late. Ben noticed his cousin's badge on the ground with another note attached to it. After Ben read the killer's message, he felt his blood run cold. He then noticed another badge on the ground. This one was old though. It looked like it had seen better days. " Hey Kevin, I think our serial killer accidentally left a clue for us to follow. Let's take this to Grandpa Max, he'll know whose badge this is." Kevin nodded, knowing that this could be the clue they needed to save Gwen. As the two drove off to the RV parking lot, Kevin only had one thing in mind. Rescuing his girlfriend and beating up the psychopath who kidnapped her.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Anxious to know what happens next? Leave a review and I will tell you in chapter three.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Torture

**Here's chapter three as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three

Gwen's POV

" Uggh. What happened?" I thought to myself as I woke up only to find myself in a run-down apartment. I tried to get up only to discover that I was tied to a chair. I attempted to scream for help only to discover that I was gagged. " Don't bother screaming for help. This place is abandoned except for the criminals who like to hide here from the cops." A voice said from behind. My captor walked over to me and stood in front of me. He kinda reminded me of Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. He even had the trademark hockey mask on his face. He removed the gag and gripped my jaw so that I would look at him. " You've got such a pretty face. Your boyfriend is one luck..Arrgh!" He cried out suddenly as I bit him on his hand. He got mad and struck me against the face real hard. " I'll teach you to bite me you little bitch!" He said as he untied me from the chair and dragged me over to another room.

As he dragged me into the room, I saw multiple torture instruments lining the walls. I also saw a pair of metal cuffs attached to a chain that dangled from the ceiling. My captor placed my wrists in the metal cuffs and had me hanging in the air. He then cuffed my ankles which were held in place by a cement block. He then yanked another chain, causing the cuffs around my wrists to go up. I screamed in agonizing pain as I felt my arms nearly being pulled from their sockets. After making sure that I wasn't gonna struggle or anything, my captor walked over to one of the walls and took down a plasma whip. " Most girls never put up a fight like you do. 30 lashes across the back should break that fiery spirit of yours." He said as he brought the whip down on my back. I screamed in pain as the whip tore into my flesh. After he whipped me across my back 30 times, my back was a bloody mess.

" Had enough yet?" My captor asked as I struggled to remain conscious. " Do your worst." I said with venom in my voice. He walked over to the wall, put the whip away, and came back with a shock collar. He placed the collar around my neck and turned it on. " 3,000 volts of electricity should break your spirit." He said as he pressed a button on the control box. I screamed in pain once again as I felt the electricity course through my body. It also didn't help that my restraints were made of metal. After my captor turned the collar off, I was so weak from being electrocuted, I started throwing up blood. He then put on some brass knuckles and struck me in the ribs, stomach, and legs. He also gave me a black eye. I was still not wanting to give up. " I see physical torture ain't enough to break you. But I know something that all women are afraid of that will break you. I can tell you're a virgin aren't you?" I knew what my captor was thinking. He was gonna rape me and strip me of my virginity.

My captor grinned evilly as he unchained me and dragged my broken body to his bedroom. After stripping me of my virginity and my dignity, my captor dragged me out of his beroom and tied me to the chair once again. " You didn't even fight me. Oh wait, I forgot you can't fight because I destroyed what was left of that firery spirit of yours. Hahahahah!" He laughed at the sight of my broken and bruised body. He then roughly kissed me before tying the gag back over my mouth. I silently prayed that Ben and Kevin were on their way to rescue me and put an end to this nightmare. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I remembered that they wouldn't be able to track me without my badge. This nightmare was getting worse for me by the minute.

 **And that is the end of chapter three. Will Ben and Kevin be able to rescue Gwen from the brutal torture she is suffering from? Or will the serial killer X off another victim on his kill list. Review, and I will tell you in chapter four.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Identity Revealed

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Ben and Kevin arrived at the RV parking lot and saw Max cooking something unusual on his bbq grill. " Ben, Kevin. Would you boys like some of my Japanese cockroach kabobs? They're mighty tasty." Ben and Kevin immediately lost their appetites. " No thank you Grandpa. We need your help. We found this plumbers badge on the ground, and we were wondering if you could see who it belonged to." Max placed the badge on a scanner in the RV. His face suddenly paled when the badge's ID number appeared on the screen. " No! Not him, anybody but him!" Max said as he felt weak in the knees and had to sit down. " Grandpa, what's wrong? Do you know that man?" Ben asked worriedly. " I do know him Ben. That was Eric Thompson. He used to be a Engineer back when I was a plumber. he had an unhealthy infatuation with another plumber named Monica Bradford. When she turned him down and fell in love with a Magister named Drake Murdoch, It drove Eric insane."

" What happened next Grandpa?" " After Monica started going out with Drake, Eric became enraged with Jealousy. He took his blaster and killed Monica by shooting her multiple times in the chest. Before he could do the same to Drake, myself and two more officers arrested Eric. He was given a dishonorable discharge and kicked out of the plumbers for good." Max said, finishing his story. Max then noticed that Gwen wasn't with the boys. " Where's Gwen at by the way? Isn't she with you?" Ben's face turned grim, " Gwen's been kidnapped grandpa. Her kidnapper left his badge at the crime scene, and now that we know who the kidnapper is, it will be easier for us to find him." Ben said as he got into the passenger seat of Kevin's car. " And I know the crook to go to for information, Argit." Kevin said he got into his car. As they were getting ready to leave, Max emerged from the RV in his plumbers suit. " I'm coming with you boys." Max said as he got in the back seat.

Meanwhile, Gwen was once again being brutally tortured by Eric. He truly had no remorse when it came to torturing his prisoners. He especially enjoyed torturing Gwen, because she reminded him of Monica. He had been filled with Jealous rage when he had given Monica his heart, but she crushed it by saying that she didn't love him and instead went out with Drake Murdoch. Even though he had killed Monica in cold blood, it still wasn't enough to satisfy his thirst for vengeance. He began to kidnap and kill girls that reminded him of Monica. He then remembered that he had a score to settle against Max for getting him kicked out of the plumbers. He also remembered that his current hostage was Max's granddaughter. He placed the shock collar back on Gwen's neck and turned the voltage level up to 10,000 volts. He laughed wickedly as Gwen began screaming in agonizing pain.

" Hey Eric, what's with all the screaming in here. You torturing another girl in here and leaving me out of the fun?" Eric's neighbor Argit said as he walked into the apartment. Argit then saw Gwen hanging from her restraints, badly injured, and struggling to stay conscious. " Eric, are you insane or something?! Do you not know who's girlfriend you are torturing?!" Argit yelled, knowing that anyone who tortured Kevin Levin's girlfriend usually ended up in the hospital. " Calm down ratboy. Levin doesn't even know where I live. If you tell him anything, I'll gut you and leave you're carcass for the birds to feast off of. Got it!" Argit nodded and bolted out the door. As he went back to his apartment, he remembered that Gwen had saved him from being killed when Kevin had gone crazy after absorbing the Ultimatrix. Even though Argit knew this would probably cost him his life, he knew he couldn't leave Gwen to be tortured to death by his psychopathic neighbor.

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Review and I will get chapter five posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Rescue

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

As Ben, Kevin, and Max sped down the highway, Kevin's cell phone went off. " Hello?" Ben said as he answered Kevin's phone for him since he was busy driving. " Hey Ben, it's me Argit. Could I talk to Kevin real quick?" " I'll put you on speaker for him." Ben said as he pressed the speaker button on Kevin's phone. " What do you want Argit?" Kevin said as he continued to focus on driving. " If you're looking to rescue that girlfriend of yours, she's being held by my psycho neighbor Eric. The place is Grovewood Apartments. You know, that apartment complex that got shut down for health-code violations." " Thanks Argit. We'll be there shortly." Kevin said as he hung up. After pulling into the abandoned parking lot, Ben, Kevin, and Max met up with Argit. " So what's the plan Tennyson? We just gonna break down every apartment door we come across?" " No need, Eric's apartment number is 307." Argit said as Max handed him a blaster.

As the group made their way to the third floor, Ben signaled for them to stop. " Listen up, Kevin and I will go in first. Grandpa, you'll sneak in while we're distracting Eric and Stun him from behind. Argit, you'll act as backup if we fall into a trap. Got it." " Aye aye captain. I'll just stand guard." Argit said as Kevin absorbed a pipe and morphed his hands into axes. Breaking down the door, Ben and Kevin ran into the apartment and saw Eric standing there smoking a cigarette. " Tennyson, Levin. Welcome to my humble abode." Eric said as he disposed of his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. " What have you done with my cousin you sick bastard?! Ben shouted as he went for the Ultimatrix. " Why she's right here." Eric said as he flipped on a light switch. Ben gasped as he saw Gwen hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. She was badly injured and her clothes were ripped, indicating that she had been raped.

" Your cousin was quite the little spitfire, I'll give her credit for that. She was even feisty with me in bed." Upon hearing those words, Kevin felt his blood begin to boil. Any crook knew that whoever tried to rape Kevin's girlfriend would get a one way trip to the hospital. Eric saw Ben going for the Ultimatrix, took out his dagger, and pressed the blade against Gwen's throat. " Transform and I'll slit your cousin's throat." He said in a threatening tone. Ben knew even if he did manage to turn into one of his aliens, Eric would still be able to slit Gwen's throat before he could reach them. " I know you're out there Max, so why don't you come in and put that blaster of yours on the ground. You too ratboy." Max and Argit walked into the apartment and set their blasters on the ground. " I never thought you would be sick enough to kidnap and rape my granddaughter Eric. I should have tossed you in the Null Void for what you did years ago." Max said in an angry tone of voice.

" Now that you're here Max, consider this payback for getting me kicked out of the plumbers." Eric said as he removed his dagger away from Gwen's throat, only to thrust it into her back. Gwen screamed in agonizing pain as the dagger dug into her flesh and spinal cord. Eric grinned evilly as he drove the dagger further up Gwen's back, damaging the nerves in her spine. " You sick Bastard!" Kevin roared as he charged at Eric and knocked the psychopath away from his girlfriend. Ben transformed into Rath and began to toss Eric around like a ragdoll. " Let me tell you something Eric Thompson! Nobody gets away with kidnapping, torturing, raping, and stabbing Rath's cousin like that. You're going down!" Kevin took the dagger out of Gwen's back and freed her from her restraints. " Hey Tennyson, save some of the clobbering for me will ya!" Kevin shouted as he gently laid Gwen on the floor. Ben who was still Rath held Eric in a tight grip. Kevin morphed his hands into hammers and began to beat Eric into a bloody pulp.

" Okay Levin, you got me. I give up." Eric said as he struggled to stand up. But Kevin wasn't finished with him yet. Morphing his hand into a sword, he slashed at Eric's groin cutting off his manhood in the process. " That's what you get for raping my girl you bastard." Kevin said darkly as he let go of the now scared out of his wits criminal. Kevin then ran over to Gwen's side. Gently picking her up, he carried her out of the building to the medical transport. The medics hooked Gwen up to life support and strapped an oxygen mask to her deathly pale face. Kevin sat by his girlfriend's side and held her hand. He laughed as he watched the medics bandage Eric's bleeding crotch. He hoped that Gwen would recover from her injuries and never have to worry about anyone trying to hurt her.

 **And that is the end of chapter five. Review and I will get chapter six posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Recovery

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Six

Kevin was currently standing by the healing tank that contained his badly injured girlfriend. After arriving back at Plumber HQ, Kevin had carried Gwen all the way to the infirmary. He was horrified to learn that due to massive blood loss and the extreme damage to her nervous system, Gwen was not gonna survive the night unless an emergency blood transfusion was done. Kevin volunteered to be the donor, knowing that he and Gwen had the same blood type which was C-. After the transfusion was done, the doctors were able to get Gwen into a healing tank to treat her external injuries. Her internal injuries were gonna require bed rest. Kevin then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ben behind him with a worried look on the young hero's face.

" How is she?" Ben asked, concerned for his cousin's life. " The doctor said she'll live. It'll probably be six months before she'll be able to walk again due to the damage in her spinal cord and nervous system. Boy is that dirtbag lucky Gwen's reproductive system didn't get damaged when he raped her, or else I would have done a whole lot worse to him than just castrating him." Ben knew that Kevin was very protective of Gwen, and whoever harmed her usually ended up in the hospital. The doctor came in and drained the tank. He then took Gwen to get her back bandaged. " Hey Kevin, I could use you're help with interrogating Eric. He's being uncooperative with us." Max said as walked up to the boys.

Kevin walked into Eric's cell and saw him sitting in a chair wearing a straightjacket and muzzle. " If you're gonna try and make me talk, you're wasting your time Levin." Eric said. Kevin grinned darkly and absorbed some metal. Morphing his hands into hammers, he started to beat the stuffing out of Eric. " Alright, alright. I'll talk, just don't beat me anymore!" Kevin walked out of the cell feeling quite satisfied with himself. Walking into the infirmary, Kevin saw Gwen laying in bed reading a book. " How are you feeling babe?" He asked as he sat down by her bedside. " My back aches, I can barely move, and every time I close my eyes, all I see is that monster's masked face." Gwen said as she was on the verge of crying. Kevin hated it when his girlfriend cried. It tore him apart on the inside.

" Listen Gwen, you're gonna get through this. It will be a difficult recovery, but I have faith in you. I'll be there to help you through your recovery all the way." Kevin said as he took Gwen's hand into his. " Thanks Kev, you always know how to make me feel better." Gwen said as she smiled at her boyfriend. Ben saw this and a mischievious smile formed on his face. Taking Eric's confiscated hockey mask, he put it on and snuck up to Gwen while she was sleeping and tapped her on the shoulder. Waking up, Gwen saw her tormentor's mask and screamed. " Why you little. I'll teach you to scare your cousin like that!" Kevin shouted as he grabbed Ben, yanked the mask off his face and started strangling him. " That wasn't funny Ben! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Gwen yelled, furious that her cousin was being immature at worst of times. Max didn't find it funny either and had Ben scrub the barracks with a toothbrush.

 **And that is the end of chapter six. Next chapter is the epilogue to this story. Stay tuned!**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Epilogue

**Here it is folks. The epilogue to Nightmare on Johnson Street: The Revised Edition. Enjoy! :)**

Epilogue:

It had been nearly a week since Gwen's awful encounter with the Bellwood serial killer. Due to the nerve damage in her spinal cord, she had to use a wheelchair to get around. Gwen hated not being able to walk, she felt helpless being confined in a wheelchair. Ben and Kevin would reassure her that it would only be for six months. Max had told Gwen that she was being given medical leave in order for her to recuperate from the injury to her back. Even though it meant a break from fighting aliens, Gwen felt bored being left out of the action. Another issue that Gwen was dealing with was nightmares. Every night she would wake up screaming after being plagued with a nightmare and either Kevin or her parents would have to calm her down.

" Hey Gwen, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days." Ben said as he gulped down another smoothie. The trio was currently at Mr. Smoothy hanging out. " I'm alright Ben, I've just been having nightmares that's all." Gwen said as she looked at her cousin with tired eyes. " I'm gonna go get another smoothie. You want anything Gwen?" " No thanks Ben, I'm good." As Ben went over to the counter to order another smoothie, the school bullies Cash and J.T decided to play a prank on Gwen. Cash put on a hockey mask he bought from a Halloween costume store and snuck up behind Gwen.

Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder, Gwen turned around, saw the hockey mask, and screamed. Cash then took out a plastic machete and swung it at Gwen's face. She was so terrified, she lost control of her wheelchair and fell to the ground. Cash and J.T were so busy laughing their heads off, they did not see an angry Kevin behind them. He grabbed the two bullies by the back of their shirts and dunked them head first into the dumpster. Ben laughed his head off, then helped Gwen back into her wheelchair. " This is gonna be a long six months for me." Gwen though to herself.

 **The End**

 **And that is the end of this fanfiction. Should I do a rewrite of the sequel? Review with your answer. Until then, may the force be with you**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
